


don't you know you're everything i have?

by RandomFandom5



Series: Playlists [2]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Fanmix, Guardian Angels, Multi, Music, Playlist, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom5/pseuds/RandomFandom5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for angel/human romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you know you're everything i have?

**Author's Note:**

> The second of three in a series of playlists centered around different dynamics between angels, demons, and humans. The third---demon/human---should be up almost immediately after this.

**don't you know you're everything i have?:** a playlist for angel/human romance

 

1\. **Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fight until the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe_

_Just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

2\. **Skinny Love - Birdy**

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And in the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll owning all the fines_

3\. **Look After You - The Fray**

_Oh, oh, be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

4\. **Boats And Birds - Gregory And The Hawk**

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never look back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

5\. **Counting Stars - OneRepublic**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

6\. **The Scientist - Coldplay**

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

7\. **On Melancholy Hill - Gorillaz**

_Where you can't get what you want, but you can get me_

_So let's sail out to seek love_

_'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me_

8\. **E.T. - Katy Perry**

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

9\. **My Immortal - Evanescence**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

10\. **Creep - Radiohead**

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fuckin' special_

11. **My Moon My Man - Feist**

_Take it slow_

_Take it easy on me_

_Shed some light_

_Shed some light on me, please_

12\. **King And Lionheart - Of Monsters And Men**

_And in the sea that's painted black_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart_

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart  
_

13\. **Honey Bee - Zee Avi**

_They say it isn't right_

_The bees have control of your mind_

_But I choose not to believe that._

_So we'll meet in the darkness of the night_

_And I promise I will be there on time_

14\. **Arms - Christina Perri**  

_You put your arms around me_

_And it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

15\. **Stripped - Shiny Toy Guns**

_Metropolis_

_Has nothing on this_

_You're breathing in fumes_

_I taste when we kiss_

_Take my hand_

_Come back to the land_

_Where everything's ours_

_For a few hours_

16\. **Bedroom Hymns - Florence + The Machine**

_This is as good a place to fall as any_

_We can make our altar here_

_Make me your Maria_

_I'm already on my knees_

17\. **And She Was - Talking Heads**

_And she was drifting through the backyard_

_And she was taking off her dress_

_And she was moving very slowly_

_Rising up above the earth_

_Moving into the universe_

_Drifting this way and that_

_Not touching the ground at all_  

18\. **I Feed You My Love - Margaret Berger**

_And you push, you push me hard_

_To the surface_

_I'm blinded at heart, but you wake me_

_You wake me up from the snow_

_Where I was born_

19\. **Take Me To Church - Hozier**

_My lover's got humor_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

20\. **She's An Angel - They Might Be Giants**  

_Why did they send her_

_Over anyone else?_

_How should I react?_

_These things happen to other people_

_They don't happen at all, in fact_

21\. **You Are The Moon - The Hush Sound**

_You don't see what you possess_

_A beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness_

_Like a chandelier_

_All the light that you possess_

_Is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect_

_Is all that you believe_

22\. **Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine**

_The stars, the moon_

_They have all been blown out_

_You've left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day_

_I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

23\. **Hallelujah - Panic! At The Disco**

_All you sinners, stand up, sing hallelujah_

_(Hallelujah!)_

_Show praise with your body, stand up, sing hallelujah_

_And if you can't stop shaking, lean back, let it move right through ya_

_(Hallelujah!)_

_Say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers_

24\. **Heavenly - Harry Connick Jr.**

_Oh, they're smilin'_

_'Cause they're in love_

_The girl in the world is smilin'_

_'Cause she's in love with the man in the moon._

25\. **Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey**

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul!_

_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_

26\. **Touch Me - Spring Awakening**

_Where I go, when I go there_

_No more whispering anymore_

_Only hymns upon your lips_

_A mystic wisdom, rising with them to shore_

27\. **No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine**

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

28\. **Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers feat. Coldplay**

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_The testaments they told_

_The moon and its eclipse_

29\. **Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**

_You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear_

_All that's left is the ghost of you_

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do_

_Just let me go, we'll meet again soon_

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/user/hopenapier/playlist/3GoHnh18CO8LxiNHtzhlUy


End file.
